tea or cake
by dway.kiryu
Summary: "hwa….. " para gadis muda pengunjung café fairy sangat memuja para butler yang sangat tampan itu hingga mereka selalu histeris setiap kali berkunjung dan dilayani oleh para butler-butler tampan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kring… kring….kring….

"_selamat datangg… " _ terdengar sambutan ramah dari para butler café fairy..

" _hwa… mereka tampan sekali… sugoii.. "_

_"silakan ikut kami, kami akan mengantarkan kalian ke meja-meja kalian gadis-gadis manis… "_

_"hwa….. " _ para gadis muda pengunjung café fairy sangat memuja para butler yang sangat tampan itu hingga mereka selalu histeris setiap kali berkunjung dan dilayani oleh para butler-butler tampan.

Meja 1

"_anda ingin pesan apa nona, ijinkan saya melayani anda.. " _ loke

"_hwa… tampannya… "_

Meja 2

"_anda ingin pesan apa nona, ijinkan saya melayani anda.." _gray

"_hwa… tampannya… "_

Meja 3

_"anda ingin pesan apa nona, ijinkan saya melayani anda.." _ hibiki lates

"_hwa.. tampannya.."_

Meja 4

"_anda ingin pesan apa nona, ijinkan saya melayani anda.. " _ eve tearm

"_hwa… manis sekali.. "_

Meja 5

"_anda ingin pesan apa nona, ijinkan saya melayani anda.. " _ ren akatsuki

"_hwa.. keren… "_

Café itu sangat di penuhi dengan gadis-gadis yang sangat berisik dengan pujian-pujian mereka terhadap para butler disana. Dan…

Meja 6

"_anda ingin pesan apa nona? Ijinkan saya melayani anda.." _ gajeell…

"_tolong… pria ini menyeramkan.. " _ salah satu pelanggan ketakutan karna dilayani oleh gajeell butler.

"_gajell.. tolong tinggalkan semua besi-besi itu di loker mu.. kau menakuti pelanggan tahu.. " _ omelan dari manager ichiya pun keluar karna mendengar suara pelanggan yang kecewa.

"_kenapa aku harus meninggalkan ini, ini adalah bagian dari hidupku… " _ tolak gajeell dengan wajah kesal.

" _sudah kau pergi sana. Biar aku yang menangani ini.."_

_"hai,, nona.. apakah ada yang ingin anda pesan sekarang… "_

_"tidak… aaaa… tolong … laki-laki ini begitu jelek…. " _ wush … dengan kecepatan 500 km/jam gadis malang itu langsung meninggalkan café..

Manager ichiya yang merasa shock langsung terdiam murung di sudut café..

"_tenanglah ichiya san.. kau tidak seburuk itu. mungkin kau lupa memakai parfum itu.. !" _ bujuk hibiki.

"_ betul sekali.. mungkin dia sedang flu, jadi dia tidak bisa mencium wangi parfum ku yang luar biasa.. hahaha "_

_"betul sekali ichiya sann… kau itu memang keren… " _ ucap 3 anak buah setia nya. (hibiki, eve, dan ren)

"_apa-apaan ini.. ?" _ natsu, gray, loke, dan gajeell terdiam heran

**-tea or cake-**

Café ini menyediakan berbagai macam tea dan coffee. Namun mereka tidak bisa menyediakan cake/makanan apa pun kepada para pelanggan karena mereka tidak memiliki patisserie.

Grubuk… grubukk… terdengar suara gemuruh dari sebelah fary café.. karna penasaran semua butler di fairy café dan manager ichiya langsung bergegas keluar untuk melihat keadaan. Dan ternyata mereka menemukan pesaing baru tepat disebelah café mereka. Scarlet café.. mereka memajang list menu didepan café mereka.

- cake

- ice coffee

- soda

"_apa-apaan ini? Menunya sangat standar tapi kenapa banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang..?" _ ucap butler gray

"_ mm.. tapi bukankah aneh.. semua pengunjungnya laki-lakii.. ?" _tambah butler natsu.

"_ayo segera kembali, kita akan melakukan rapat UGD.. " _ perintah ichiya.

"_baik ichiya san… ." _ hibiki, eve dan ren kompak

" _hm.. " jawab gajeell malas.._

_"ada apa ichiya ?" _tanya natsu yang penasaran

"_hm.. aku melihat sesuatu di café tadi..sesuatu dengan parfum yang tak pernah ku cium sebelumnya.. parfum yang kuat.. merah… aku melihat warna merah yang melintas… "_

_"a.. apa maksudmu.. jangan bertele-tele.. kami malas mendengarnya.. " _ sahut gray malas

"_ekhm.. sepertinya aku harus menyusup kesana.. "_

_"apa? Itu pasti sangat berbahaya tuan ichiya san.. " _ larang hibiki

"_betul tuan ichiya,, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu.. kami sangat khawatir… " _ eve dan ren memohon agar ichiya tidak pergi..

"_ aku hanya akan menyamar menjadi pelanggan mereka, aku penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi disana. "_

_" tapi itu misi yang sangat berbahaya tuan.. kami akan ikut untuk melindungimu.." _ ucap hibiki, eve dan ren dengan kompak dan penuh perasaan hingga tiba-tiba angin berhembus di ruangan itu diiringi dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan terbawa angin..

"_ei.. dari mana datangnya angin dan guguran bunga sakura ini… ?" _tanya gray kepada loke sambil tengak tengok ke sekitar ruangan..

"_hei ,, gray.. diam lah.. kami sedang berusaha.. " _ ucap natsu sambil memegangi kipas angin dan juga gajeell yang menaburkan bunga sakura.

_"na.. nani.. apa yang kalian… ?" _gray dan loke terpaku beku dan bengong melihat mereka semua.

"_Baiklah,, aku tahu kalian anak buah yang sangat baik.. parfumku semakin bersemangat. Ayo kita menyamar besok.. "_

_"hei.. bagaimana dengan café kita? " _ tanya loke serius

"_ loke.. aku serahkan ini padamu.. dan kalian, kalian harus melindungi pendapatan café kita.. berjuang lah anak-anak.. " _ ucap ichiya dengan tampang agak menjijikan

"_ baiklah. Serahkan semua pada kami.. " _jawab natsu dengan wajah yang sok ganteng.

**Misi hari berikutnya, penyamaran ichiya san dan 3 anak buah setianya menjadi pelanggan scarlet café.**

Saat ichiya tiba dan berdiri di depan café..

"_hibiki, eve, ren,, ada apa ini? Apa pemilik café ini memiliki sihir? Kenapa pintu ini terbuka sendiri?"_

_"bukan begitu ichiya san.. tentu saja terbuka, ini kan pintu otomatis.. !" _ jawab eve dengan sopan

"_oh, jadi begitu. Ternyata parfum ku tidak bisa mendeteksi ini.. hahaha… " _**memalukan**

**"**_ayo kita masuk anak-anak.. "_

_"baikkk… " _ dengan semangat 45 mereka memasuki scarlet café.

Wuish… wangi semerbak langsung tercium disaat ichiya san baru melangkahkan satu kakinya.

"_ man… parfum apa ini man? Aku belum pernah mencium parfum seperti ini.. " _ ichiya langsung tergila-gila dengan parfum yang ia cium saat itu.

"_selamat datang tuan.. ada yang bisa kami bantu?" _ datang seorang wanita tinggi langsing berambut scarlet menyapa ichiya dan kawan-kawan.

"_ ka.. kau… nona.. parfum apakah yang kau gunakan ini? " _

"_a.. apa? Parfum.. ? tuan kau begitu hebat. Bisa merasakan parfum langka yang ku gunakan.. "_

_"tentu saja nona, tuan kami ini sangat ahli dalam menilai parfum.. "_

_"nona.. kau sangat cantik. Mau kah kau berkencan dengan ku? " _ tanya ichiya san polos

"_tuan, sebaiknya anda duduk dulu dan memesan. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan tuan nanti.. "_

_"baiklah.. _

_"mari ikut saya .."_

Setelah duduk di tempat yang disediakan tiba-tiba semua maid sexy disana menghapiri meja. Dan juga keluarlah sang manajer **ooba babasama** .

"_nyonya , disini ada pelanggan vip yang ingin mengajakku berkencan.. "_

_"benarkah, erza? "_

_"iya nyonya.. "_

_"tuan,, siapa namamu?"_

_"apa,, siapa kau?" _ tanya ichiya heran

"_ beliau adalah wanita tercantik disini tuan. Nyonya ooba babasama. Manager scarlet café. " _ sambil memperkenalkan managernya kepada ichiya san para maid cantik itu menunduk memberi hormat. .

"_ tuan ,, apa kau mengajak anak buah ku untuk berkencan?" _

_"iya, betul sekali nyonya.. "_

_"maaf, untuk peraturan disini, jika kau ingin mengajak anak buah ku untuk berkencan. Kau harus berkencan denganku terlebih dulu.. "_

_"a..apa… hmm.. maaf nyonya. Aku hanya tertarik pada seorang maid mu. Jika tidak bisa aku akan pergi.. " _ ichiya san menolak dengan sopan.

"_apa kau tidak tahu kau berurusan dengan siapa?" _dengan marah ooba san langsung memutar-mutarkan ichiya hingga ke luar café.

Disisi lain..

"_nona,, kau manis sekali. Siapa nama mu?" _selagi ichiya di usir keluar café. Hibiki, eve, dan ren sibuk menggoda para maid disana.

Setelah puas bermain di hari libur mendadak mereka kembali ke café.

"_ kenapa seperti ini.. aku harus mendapatkan gadis scarlet itu.. hibiki. Apa kau tidak bisa mencari data tentang gadis itu.."_

_"tenanglah tuan. Jangan risau tentang itu. aku akan segera mendapatkan informasi lengkap tentang gadis itu. tuan jangan galau yah.. "_

_"tentu saja tidak, aku akan menunggu informasi dari mu.. aku percayakan ini pada mu. Hibiki.. "_

_"baik tuan… " _ hibiki langsung mencari informasi tentang erza

Tiba-tiba di salah satu akun facebook muncul update status seperti ini..

-**gadis cantik, tunggulah aku. Akan akan datang kepadamu dengan parfum ku yang terbaik dan sangat luar biasa—**

**Like 0 komentar 6**

**Natsu dragneel : ichiya san.. apa kau sekarang jualan parfum? ****J**** aku mau beli donk.. **

**Ichiya_cute : natsu,, aku tidak berjualan parfum ,bodoh.. tapi kalau mau pesan juga gak apa-apa. Sms aja ya ..**

**Natsu Dragneel : Oke ichiya-san.. aku pesen yang bau naga yah… **

**Ichiya_cute : oke natsu.. sama ongkos kirim jadi 875.000 yah..**

**Natsu Dragneel : hwa.. mahal sekali. Baiklah.. potong dari gajiku saja yah..**

**Ichiya_cute : oke.. **

Terjadi obrolan yang sangat gak penting di media social. Membuat semua orang terganggu..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"_Tuan ichiya san.. aku sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai gadis scarlet ituh.. " _ teriak hibiki dari jarak 500 meter persegi.

"_benarkah? Bagaimana informasinya. Cepat laporkan padaku.. "_

_"begini tuan ichiya, …." _

Sesaat setelah hibiki ingin melaporkan informasi tersebut, para butler disana langsung berkumpul untuk kepo.

"_ nama gadis itu adalah erza scarlet.. biasa dipanggil erza. "_

_"hwa.. sungguh nama yang indah. "_ potong ichiya

"_ ya tuan.. warna kesukaannya adalah biru.."_

_"masa sih? " _ potong lagi ichiya

"_ iya tuan… hobinya adalah membuat cake.. "_

_"sungguh hobby yang luar binasah.. " _

"_ tuan.. biarkan aku menyelesaikan laporanku dulu.. "_

_"oh,, baiklah.. gomen.. aku sangat bersemangat mendengarkannya. "_

_" type laki-laki yang disukainya adalah… "_

_"hwa.. ini yang paling di tunggu-tunggu.. " _ sahut natsu memotong pembicaraan

"_ natsu .. diamlah.. ini adalah laporan yang paling penting.. sssttt… "_

_"bukankah dari tadi kau terus memotong pembicaraan.. " _ jawab natsu sewot

" _ hei.." bush… _natsu terlempar karna terhempas oleh parfum kentut neraka, parfum penyerang andalan tuan ichiya..

"_ hwa… tolong aku.. " _ teriak natsu sambil terhempas terbang .. tring…

"_ lanjutkanlah hibiki.. "_

_"ba.. baik tuan ichiya.. "_

Sementara hibiki menjelaskan, gray, loke, dan gajeell bengong terdiam mellihat natsu yang hilang terhempas ..

"_gadis itu menyukai laki-laki yang tinggi.. kekar… dan tubuh proporsional…"_

_Jleb.. _ichiya langsung merasa seperti ditusuk pedang dari belakangnya..

"_lalu.. laki-laki berambut biru,, " _

Jleb… ichiya serasa tertusuk 2 pedang dari belakang.

"_tampan.. dan berkarisma.. "_

Jleb.. tiba tiba saja ichya terbaring dilantai dengan 10 pedang yang menancap di punggungnya..

"_tu.. tuan… kau ,… kau tidak apa-apa.. ?"_

Beberapa saat ichiya tidak menjawab

"_tu,, tuan… jangan tinggalkan kami.. " _ ucap tiga anak buahnya yang kawatir sambil meneteskan air mata

"_a.. aku.. aku merasa hatiku benar-benar sakit.. " _ucap ichiya lebay sambil bangun untuk duduk.

"_ tuan.. jangan bersedih.. bukankah itu benar-benar type yang ada pada dirimu..? hanya saja rambutmu tidak biru.. " _ucap 3 sekawan menyemangati tuan mereka.

"_ apanya type yang ada pada dirinya.. semuanya berlawanan.. " _ucap gajeell jujur

Bush… tringg…. Gajeell langsung terbang dan menghilang dihempas oleh badai topan buatan 3 sekawan.

Gray dan loke adalah ex sekutu yang tersisa. Mereka juga jadi bengong dengan mulut yang terbuka dan wajah kaget yang luar biasa..

"_ lokee… lebih bai k kita pergi.. disini sudah sangat berbahaya.. "_

_"betul.. kita bisa mati.. ayo kita pergi… " _ wush.. gray dan loke berlari dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam

"_tuan ichiya.. bagamana strategimu selanjutnya? "_

_"entahlah.. kukira aku akan benar-benar mengajaknya bekencan.. "_

_" hwa.. tuan benar-benar pemberani.. kami akan mendukungmu…"_

_"baiklah.. parfumku sangat bersemangat.. "_

Hari pertama rencana untukmengajak kencan

"_ nona… berkencanlah dengan ku hari ini.. "_

_"tidakk.. "_

Hari ke 200 .. setelah ratusan kali mencoba mengajak erza kencan

"_nona ,, apakah hari ini kau sudah mau berkencan dengan ku?"_

_"mm.. tuan. Kau ini benar-benar pejuang sejati.. tapi.. "_

_kring..kring… _ suara pintu terbuka dan tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan lembut serta harum semerbak tercium masuk kedalam scarlet café.

"_hai.. erza.. "_

_"jellal.. kau sudah datang.. "_

_"iyah.. ayo.. "_

Mereka akhirnya pergi sambil bergandengan tangan dan dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Namun di belakangnya, ichiya san berjalan pelan sambil bermandikan air mata.. _sabar yah ichiya san.. :P_

The end

Gommen minna.. **ceritanya gak jelas. Author belom ahli bikin comedy story. Jadi ceritanya sengaja dibikin pendek. **

**Semakin banyak membuat, semoga ceritanya akan semakin baik.. mohon dukungannya minna..**

**Arigatou.. ****J**


End file.
